<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Love and Laughter by Ohmylordy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468835">Of Love and Laughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmylordy/pseuds/Ohmylordy'>Ohmylordy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Happy Lucifer, Mild Sexual Content, Post 5x06, short fic, soft chloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmylordy/pseuds/Ohmylordy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a quiet moment of that first night, Lucifer learns a wonderful secret about his detective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Love and Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little ficlet of sorts that was niggling at me. This is in just a little bit of new territory for me, so I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p>Thanks to NotOneLine for the beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s well into the night, the soft amber glow of the two bedside lamps casting a warm light over their bodies as they lay curled together, the smooth silk of Lucifer’s bedsheets twisted around their legs, sweat cooling on their exposed skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s head resting on his chest, over his heart, her hair splayed out around her and tickling his chin. The only sound is the steady, contented woosh of their breaths and the soft rasp as Chloe’s fingers trace patterns idly onto his skin, causing the muscles to jump beneath her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s something she has always liked to do, he’s noticed - to touch him. Even in the beginning of their partnership, there was always a hand on his wrist or his arm or his back. It’s something he wouldn't have stood from anyone else, but with her it was always different. It was never possessive or demanding or lustful, always a light pressure - a presence to get his attention or to provide support, and always given so casually and easily. Even tenderly, sometimes, as their friendship grew into something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even tonight as they crossed that threshold, it was no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s overwhelming, the surrealty of it all. That she is here with him, finally, after so much yearning and heartbreak. And it had been so much more than he had ever dared to dream, that he had found himself powerless against her as she had pinned him back against the bed, eyes dark with desire as she leaned over him and kissed him, touched him. It left him breathless and he — the Devil who is so used to being the one in control, the one who wills others into giving into their desires — submitted eagerly to her. They came together over and over again, every touch filled with equal parts reverence and desire as they explored each other’s bodies with hot mouths and eager fingers. He can’t help but think of the irony that he is the one that felt filled up when he pushed himself inside her. They moved together as one, her eyes an endless depth as her gaze never left his. It had never felt so whole before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to weep and laugh with it all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe shifts against him and murmurs something with a sigh, breaking him from his reverie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” he hums, trying to get his brain to re-engage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles softly, her face burrowing a bit further into his chest, as if she were embarrassed. But her fingers continue their constant ministrations, and after another moment she says, “Your freckles. I never noticed them before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I didn’t realize you were looking, Detective,” he teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs and pinches his hip lightly, “It’s kind of hard not to, with you taking every chance you could get to strip your clothes off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can’t hide perfection,” he grins, and she pinches him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can practically feel her rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t deny it, not after what we just did,” he simpers and now he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can feel the flush of her cheeks against his chest.“Shut up,” she mumbles half heartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I meant it,” she continues, her fingers returning to his chest, tracing once more. “I never let myself look at you until now, not properly. There is so much I didn’t see before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat closes suddenly at the sincerity in her voice, and he can’t bring himself to reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re like little constellations,” she breathes, almost to herself. “Your own little universe on your skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he can’t hold back the hitch in his chest as his breath seems to catch in his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one else had ever really noticed him in that way either. Only her. But he can’t bring himself to say the words aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs lightly again, though he thinks he senses a nervous edge to it. “Don’t tell me I’ve rendered the big bad Devil speechless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it's his turn to huff. “Of course not, you simply caught me by surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, you know what I think?” she says, shifting so that she is propped up with her elbows digging into his ribs, a playful smile on her lips. “I think for all his bluster, deep down, the Devil is just a big. Old. Softy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She accentuates each word as she leans in close, lips brushing his teasingly, her eyes intense on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he protests, his hands coming up to grip her hips, feeling the telltale heat start to pool in his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” she simpers. She shifts so that her lips brush against his neck, his jaw, until they are against the soft shell of his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it,” she whispers, husky and deep, her breath sending a shiver of thrill thrumming through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a growl, and in an instant he has her on her back, and it’s his turn to have her hands pinned above her head so that she is stretched out deliciously beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you should know better than to tempt the Devil,” he purrs, lowering his mouth to the soft sensitive spot behind her ear, nipping at it with his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jerks and lets out a sharp strangled gasp that almost sounds like a squawk, and he pulls back suddenly, afraid that he’s hurt her. But the press of her lips is not that of a grimace, and the wide eyes that are regarding him are not holding fear. He is confused as her breath hitches in what almost sounds like repressed laughter and —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins suddenly, wolfish and delighted. He runs his tongue across his teeth and his eyes flick back to the spot on her neck before raking down her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it appears we are both learning new things about each other today” he leers, delighting as her eyes widen even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>ticklish,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he croons, grin widening even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare!” Chloe warns. Her hands come up to push him away. But it’s much too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but, Detective, the Devil must have his due.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he’s diving back into her neck, nipping and biting and taking great care to rub the stubble of his beard into the deliciously tender flesh as she shrieks with peels of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s bright and pure as she squirms beneath him and it fills him up, bubbling up until he feels buoyant and light, giddy with the knowledge that he is responsible for eliciting this sacred sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, how he never wants to stop hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so he continues, rubbing his chin against her skin as he drags his lips in open-mouthed kisses down her chest, her stomach, her thighs, exalting in her laughter as he moves between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the gasp he elicits is of a different kind completely.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>